stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
2007
December 31 In Gotham Underground # 3 the person in the Spoiler costume makes another very interesting appearance! Scans available here ---- December 19th Double the news! In the recently released March solicits, the Robin cover was released featuring "Violet", Robin's new foil for the first time: Here it is You might notice that Violet looks awfully like another character of Chuck Dixon's creation. Only time will tell what this means, but here is the issue teaser: Written by Chuck Dixon; Art by Chris Batista and Cam Smith; Cover by Freddie Williams II A stakeout turns into a takedown when Robin and Violet both have their sights set on the same dirty casino…and each other! They'll have to work together to get out alive, but someone's not playing fair, and old hurts can mean new trouble when the chips are down. Plus, Cavallo and Wise play their hands even closer, and their grip on Robin is getting even tighter! Batman | 32pg. | Color | $2.99 US On Sale March 19, 2008 In other news, on the column on the back of this weeks comics, Dan DiDio makes an interesting note about Stephanie's case: Here Unless DiDio is deliberately baiting comics fans, this could mean the possibility of Stephanie's resurrection is a reality. ---- December 11th In the Booster Gold # 5 Preview (available here), in the fourth page, first panel Rip Hunter's mysterious chalkboard that gives clues about the time stream makes a not so-vague reference to Stephanie Brown: "No Trophy = Stephanie?" Stephanie's lack of memorial a glitch in the timestream or is this just a clever nudge-wink? At any rate, this is yet another excuse to pick up this fun series! ---- December 9th An incredibly unsubtle solicit for Robin #170 concerns Stephanie Brown! "Who Is Coming To Spoil Robin's Day?" ---- November 30th Someone in a Spoiler costume has appeared in Gotham Underground! Scans available here ---- November 22nd Steph's case in Action Comics Behold: http://editthis.info/images/stephanie_brown/c/c1/StephscaseActionComics2.jpg An actual close up! On one hand, it is a thousand years in the future and everyone has a case...on the other hand it's a really nice gesture. ---- November 21st Is that a case for Stephanie Brown? Not really. In the November preview on Newsarama located here We have Action Comics # 859 Legion busting into a long abandoned Batcave with MULTIPLE cases. One of them looks a little like...well... https://archive.is/20131014235330/img131.imageshack.us/img131/6906/caseok4.jpg ...Steph's maybe? Especially since it was mentioned Action Comics would adress the case issue. But I say this doesn't count. First of all, we can't confirm the case is Steph's at all, it's too distant. Second, this is a thousand years in the future. The need for Stephanie's case is about Batman recognizing the female Robin TODAY. Unless we get a close up of the case later in the issue well...thanks very much for the gesture, Geoff Johns, but we can't take this as a win. ---- November 20th: ROBIN #171 OH...MY...GOSH... http://www.newsarama.com/dcnew/Feb08/2/RB_Cv171_solicit.jpg ROBIN #171 Written by Chuck Dixon '' Art by Chris Batista & Cam Smith Cover by Tony Daniel Violet's shady spoils are piling up as fast as Robin's girl troubles and he's dealing with some spoils of his own. His all-nighters are sending his relationship with Zoanne off the rails- literally, and his visions of Stephanie around every corner have to be just that right? Meanwhile, two of Gotham's finest want to get in on the super-hero racket with Robin's help, whether Robin likes it or not! On sale February 20 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US ---- '''Earlier' The Spoiler in Gotham Underground? A collection of Gotham underground covers...in COLOR! As you can clearly, see, the Spoiler is among the cast of characters in Gotham Underground. It's unknown whether this is Stephanie...or someone imitating her. Only time will tell. http://pics.livejournal.com/espanolbot/pic/000p4zb9/s640x480 link ---- January Gotham Underground Solicits GOTHAM UNDERGROUND # 4 (OF 9) http://www.dccomics.com/media/covers/8731_180x270.jpg Written by Frank Tieri; Art by J. Calafiore & Jack Purcell; Cover by Calafiore Did Zsasz really kill Batman? This question and more are answered as the mad scramble for control of the Gotham Underground kicks into high gear! Plus, the Scarecrow turns on the Ventriloquist, Nightwing continues to gain the Penguin's trust, and Robin gets surprise -attacked by someone wearing an extremely familiar costume! DC Universe | 32pg. | Color | $2.99 US On Sale January 23, 2008 Judging from how Spoiler is one one of the Gotham Underground covers, it's highly likely this "familiar costume" is Stephanie, or somebody imitating her. ---- Stephanie Brown's Creator is Writing Robin Again Come January! And to quote him: "We'll see some old friends again. One will make Robin fans happy. The other will knock them out of their chairs. I'm expanding the supporting cast and incorporating them more into the book. They're a big part of what made Robin a fun book to read." Ooooh...